


A most intriguing offer

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Duckling, Gen, One Shot, cs au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jones and his crew captured a royal vessel. It turns out to be a prison vessel and the prisoner has caught his eye. She also has a crossbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A most intriguing offer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor its relating properties. It belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, ABC and ultimately Disney.

It turned out to be a very productive venture. The catch of the day was the royal vessel the _Queen’s Heart_. Captain Killian Jones strutted as he inspected their catch, all too pleased to take from the monarchy yet again. The men were enthusiastically stripping down anything of value on deck and so to let them to their work, he decided to see the cabins.

 

The captain’s quarter was his first stop, but he heard something coming from the brig. Not wanting any sailors free to attack his men or himself, he readied his pistol and moved into the hull and to the brig's door.

 

“I’m giving you a chance to surrender peacefully. After that, I can’t say your chances for living are good.”

 

The door was swung opened and the good captain saw who it was that escape their attack. It was a woman. A very beautiful woman. A very beautiful fierce woman holding a crossbow aim at his throat.

 

“You sure you want to use that, miss?”

 

“It depends on what that pistol does,” the woman replied.

 

Jones studied the golden haired woman. Her beauty overcame the drab gray garbs she wore.  _A prisoner’s gown_ , he observed.  He held up the pistol and slowly put it back to its holster.

 

“Now let see the same courtesy. I am right in thinking that your alliance is not with this crew? I say your fortune has turned.”

 

“Yes, from being held against my will by Royal Navy to being held against my will by pirates.”

 

“Let’s not see that way, miss. What about men who are not allied with the queen and have no interest, good or ill, to their prisoners.”

 

The woman seemed to be thinking about it and then lowered her weapon, but did not lessen her grip on it.

 

“Now, may I enter? I promise not to do any harm to you or your charges.”

 

The woman faltered slightly, clearly hoping that he would not notice that there were others. But she obeyed, stiffly moving aside to let him in. Jones took a look at the other two prisoners that were out of his previous line of sight. One was a man, covered in furs and unconscious with a grievous wound to his side. The other was a boy, a dark haired lad of about ten, sitting close to the man and stared at Jones with an expression mixed with awe, fear, and anger.

 

“How about introductions? I am Captain Jones of the Jolly Roger," Jones bowed his head, “And you would be?”

 

She never let up her gaze, “Emma. Emma Swan. My son Henry,’ and she nodded to the man, “and Graham, a friend.”

 

“Your friend looks to be in some aid.”

 

“It was my fault,” the boy confessed, “He was trying to save me.”

 

“Henry,” Miss Swan shushed her son.

 

“I guess that is a story is for another time.” Killian gently said. Smee then came to him.

 

“Captain, the men are ready to depart.”

 

“Very good Mister Smee,” Jones said, “We will be having some passengers joining us, bring some spare hands.”

 

“Captain?” Smee asked, failing in not gawking at the brig’s odd trio.

 

“Miss Swan, can your man be moved?” Jones asked Swan. Swan gave a curt nod, “Smee get the men. Miss Swan, if you and your boy may join me?”

 

Miss called her son to her side and they began to follow him out, but Jones paused for a moment.

 

“Miss, may you disarm yourself?” Jones said.

 

The woman never left her eyes on him as she handed over the crossbow to him. Jones studied it for a moment; it was a finely crafted weapon, much too valuable for a woman of common birth to possess. He lowered the bow and led the woman and son to the deck, while two of his men entered to carry the ill man out.

 

(***)

 

So they were not going to the Evil Queen’s castle of death but Emma knew that they were not out of the fire yet. Graham has not woken up yet (at least he finally got medicine and she re-stitched his stab wound), she still has no idea where her parents are and they were on a pirate ship. And the captain had confiscated her crossbow.

 

She really liked that crossbow.

 

And now Captain Jones requested her presence at his cabin. So maybe she can find out what exactly he was playing at by helping them. It could not be just because out of the goodness of his heart. Unless he just wants to annoy Regina, so maybe they could be allies.

 

She straightened out her skirt to make herself presentable. At least they had their own cabin, even though it was small and there were men at the door guarding them.

 

“Mom?” Henry looked at her with big sad eyes, “Do you think Graham will get better?”

 

Emma felt a surge of guilt as she moved close to her son, and placed a comforting hand to his shoulder, “Yes, we were able to help in him in time, he will get better. He just needs some rest.”

 

“Mom, I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to get Graham hurt; I just wanted to save you.”

 

Emma thought about how terrified she was when the Queen’s men threw Henry and Graham into the brig with her. Henry snuck on the ship so to free her and Graham took a knife to his side for keeping Henry from getting killed (they were supposed to hiding at the inn until Red came but because its Henry, he managed to slip from Graham’s protection and found the ship). All she could do was calm Henry down and put pressure on Graham’s wound, hoping that the bleeding would stop. It eventually did but when they got out on sea, he became sick and passed out. Then the pirates attacked, she was able to open the door (she could actually break out at any time but they were in the middle of the sea) and got her crossbow and waited until it was over.

 

Then they were found and now here they are. Emma really hoped that she can bargain with Jones and they could drop them off at the next port.

 

“Its going to be okay, if you want I can take you to Graham after this.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Emma stood up and left, she told the men that she was ready and one particularly large and muscled man escorted her to the captain’s cabin.

 

“Hey,” Emma said to Henry with a smile, “I’ll see you in little bit.”

 

Her son smiled back and then she left.

 

She would feel a lot better if she had her crossbow.

 

(**)

 

Jones rose from his desk when Miss Swan arrived, “Miss Swan, come in.”

 

The woman did as bid, head held high and expression neutral. She almost seemed like a noble lady making negotiations.

 

“Take a seat,” He pulled out a chair, which she accepted. He took his seat across from her and they began.

 

“How is your man?” He asked.

 

“He is resting, thank you for your help.” She replied.

 

“I am just glad we had enough medication to spare. Where is he from?”

 

“Wherever wolves live, he’s a huntsman.”

 

 _That he is_ , Jones thought.

 

“Interesting. How did a man of the forest end up on a ship, and for that matter, how did you and your son end up on that ship?”

 

Miss Swan answered, “I was being transported to the Queen’s dungeon, my son tried to free me and Graham ended up saving him and they were taken prisoners as well.”

 

“And what was your crime?” Jones further inquired, “You seem to have the special treatment in regards to a wanted criminal.”

 

The entire thing, from the ship, to the number of men, said something of a powerful person finally catching a most hated enemy.

 

“Apparently people who speak out about how they don’t like the fact that the queen gets away with mass murder are traitors to the crown. I spoke up when I lived there and when I kept talking about it when I left. It got her attention.” Miss Swan replied and added, “Personally, I think I would like her more if she would take half the effort she puts in holding blood feuds into actually running her own kingdom.”

 

 _That wasn't the whole truth_ , Jones thought but he will accept it for now. He was very bored, his own revenge was a long way off, and Miss Swan intrigued him.

 

“And your man, what’s his story?”

 

“He was a huntsman at the Enchanted Forest and met my son and I when we were traveling. He doesn't like the queen any more than I do, so we sort of joined forces.”

 

 “So you’re not…” Jones smirked as she slowly understood where this line of questioning was leading to. Her face contorted into a most impressive glare.

 

With fiery eyes she answered, “He saved our lives and I saved his. Anything else is none of your business.”

 

“My apologies, you see he fits the description of a former servant of the queen. Her personal huntsman, as I have been able to find out. The Wolf, some called him because he spent all his time with the beasts. Did you just say that your friend is a huntsman that lives with wolves?”

 

“He really did not like his job.” Miss Swan said.

 

Jones continued, “I wonder, if I kept up my inquiry, what I will find out about you?”

 

“Only that the queen wants me dead,” Miss Swan replied, “And I am willing to pay to see that does not come to pass.”

 

“And what would be your currency, miss? I do not recall any bags of gold with you when you came on my ship, unless you hid them under your skirt. I wonder how much is that bounty the Queen has on your head.”

 

Miss Swan scoffed, “The only thing you’ll get from her is the opportunity to be her pet.”

 

Jones said evenly, “I am no one’s pet.”

 

“You will if she takes out your heart. Ask Graham, I saved his life by stealing back his heart. Literally,” Miss Swan explained (finally some detailed truth to her tale), “Its that or she’ll be nice and just burn you alive.”

 

“So no reward in bringing you to the queen, fine," Jones said, “What is your counter offer?”

 

Miss Swan smiled, and reached for the single pendent that until then, was resting underneath her blouse. Holding it up for him to see it clearly, she opened the egg shaped cover and he could see a colorful glow it the small glass bauble. 

 

“That’s pixie dust,” Jones stated, “How did you acquire that?”

 

“That doesn't matter. What matter is that you can have it if you grant us safe passage to a port of my choice.”

 

“What’s stopping me from taking it?” Jones said, mostly because he wanted to hear what her response would be.

 

“What’s stopping me from just throwing it and transforming you into a daisy?”

 

 _Oh I like you_ , he thought, and then he said, “I would make a poor daisy. If we are to enter business together, we should lay down the terms of the agreement.”

 

“Fine. You will get the dust after you take us to our destination.”

 

“And what will be your collateral so ensure the payment goes through?”

 

“Us. Myself, my son and Graham. Our lives are in your hand.”

 

“And will there be problems while you are on board?”

 

“What problems are you envisioning?”

 

“Your man was once the Queen’s hunter and your son seem to get into places he is not allowed, and then there’s you,” Jones said, “I would not like to wake up and find myself at the wrong end of a shaft.”

 

“If you don’t betray me, I won’t betray you.” Miss Swan said, “You have my word.”

 

“How much is your word’s worth?”

 

“At the moment its everything I have and all you’re getting. So do we have a deal?”

 

Captain Killian Jones gazed at the woman before him. Logically, he could take the pixie dust and dropped her and the others at the next port town. But there was more to the story than what she let on, and he really was curious what the story was. And he was also curious on what she could do with that crossbow.

 

“Deal,” he took her hand and they shook on it. He added, “It is my pleasure to welcome you and yours to the Jolly Roger. May you find your stay on board a pleasant one.”

 

“Just as long as the crew remains pleasant.” Miss Swan countered, “After all, me against all of you? That’s hardly fair.”

 

Jones felt a true smile come to his lips. This is will be most fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cs au week going on at Tumblr.
> 
> Comments are encouraged. Please comment.


End file.
